Razeluxe Meitzen
History: Razeluxe Meitzen (known simply as "Raze") Raze has been living with his grandfather Eugene ever since his parents died when he was young. After Eugene lost the ability to take care of Raze, Raze was entrusted to the care of the wealthy Vehlendorf Household. Netherless, he never knew he had a older sister named Tora Tigris. While living at the Vehlendorf household, Raze became the servant of Lilianne Vehlendorf . After 10 years, Lily brings Raze with her to the Al-Revis Academy, so that she may be close to him. Raze studies combat, being more interested in sword play than in alchemy. He's quite talented for his age, and it's rumored that he has the highest combat score in his class. Raze is quiet, blunt, and prefers to stay out of other people's affairs. He seems to have a pent up hated towards Manas. After meeting with Tora, he began to be fond of her and simply loves making fun of her, such as taking her items, or planning pranks. Notable Quotes: ''' *"Alright, we got the first strike!" - First strike *"They look tough..." - First strike, big enemy *"I'll finish this!" - Falling Leaves / Falling Blades *"Can you take this!?" - Twin Caliber *"Just watch!" - Attack support *"I'll stop them!" - Defense support *"Let's take a chance!" - Unite Mode *"I'll save you now!" - using healing item / healing skill *"I can switch." - Ready to switch *"Take this power, go!" - Intimate Strike 2, Brionac Raid *"Go! Keep going!" - Intimate Strike 1, Uppergram *"The light!? Dammit! I'm not gonna let you take me over!" - Finishing Strike, Mana Extinguisher *"Light, protect us!" - Intimate Guard, Mobius Sage *"This is a joke, right!?" - unconcious *"The energy is coming back to me!" - awaken from unconcious because of Blessing of Light effect *"That went pretty well!" - Victory *"Hahaha! In your face!" -To Tora '''Age: 16 years old Skills: ''' '''Swordsmanship Blood type: A''' 'Likes: ' '''Blueberry tarts, Earl Grey Tea Dislikes: Same as Tora Kanji Name: ロゼリュクス・マイツェン (Rozeryukusu Maitsuen) Rozeluxe Meitzen Most of Raze skill involved with light element. *Analyze: Raze learns this from the beginning. Shows enemy's HP, trait, weaknesses, and resistances. Strangely, it lacked information about status resistance unlike Chloe World of book. *Shadow of Light / Photon Silhouette: Splits up for turns, give you an extra turn. *Falling Leaves / Falling Blades: Time sphere skill. *Twin Caliber: Attack the enemy with two swords. *Drive Caliber: Attack the enemy with a big sword. *Uppergram: Raze's first Intimate Strike. Attack the enemy up to the air. *Mobius shield: Slightly increases unity gauge. Also guard all ally vanguard. *Brionac Raid: Raze's second Intimate Strike. Changes the sword into spear and attack the enemy. *Mobius Sage: Raze's Intimate Guard. Increased ally vanguard's defense and resistance. *Mana Extinguisher: Raze's Finishing Strike. Only can be intiated when the Finishing Gauge is full. You will be prompted automatically. *Special Co-op skill: Uniter of Light and Darkness. Only can be intiated if Ulrika and Raze are in a same party. Make Raze do the second Intimate Strike. Use Ulrika and Raze in this Intimate Strike. (Note: Every skill except Analyze, can only be learned after Raze get the Ring of Light.)